Trapped in a game
by Evelyn1563
Summary: Ella got a new game called Fnaf 5: Sister Location and she played it. Then she got pulled in the game with her energem. She teamed up with Micheal and Isaiah Afton to get out. can she do it? Read to find out.
1. Bio

_I don't own the Fnaf songs, the games, or the characters. I own my character Ella. There will be P__ower Rangers Dino Charge in this. I don't own them too._

* * *

**Bio:**

**Ella Hall: **A gamer. She plays a lot of games. She uses a sword. She is a Power Ranger Dino Charge. The color of her suit is purple.

**Michael Afton****: **Michael Afton is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the son of William Afton, and brother of the deceased Elizabeth Afton.

**Circus Baby: **A female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She has auburn hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held i place by blue hair elastics. She has bright green eyes, long, blue eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. The sides of her eyes are also covered in blue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting trapped and Meeting ****Elizabeth**

Ella ran off to get home. She is a Power Ranger. She is the purple Power Ranger because the old one is gone. She got a new game she likes to try out.

"I can wait to try this game out." said Ella. Ella went to her house and went on the computer. She put the game in. The game started to play. Ella push start. Some music started to play. As it played, a hand got out and got Ella. Ella saw green eyes. Someone was there and a voice was talking "**You don't know what we been through**."

"What? What do you mean." asked Ella. The hand pulled her in. Ella got out her energem. "It's Morphing Time!"

"**You can't leave. You are trapped in here." **said the voice.

"No I am not." said Ella. Ella hit the hand with her sword. The hand let go and Ella fall fast. She landed hard.

"Hi there. Are you OK?" asked someone. Ella looked at a girl. She looks like a 6 years old.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" asked Ella. Ella looked at her feet. She was turn back.

"I'm Elizabeth Afton." said the girl.

"I'm Ella Hall. Nice to meet you." said Ella.

"Are you alone?" asked Elizabeth.

"Looks like it." said Ella.

"Come on. Circus Baby's Pizza World is in 5 blocks." said Elizabeth.

"OK." said Ella. Ella and Elizabeth went to Circus Baby's Pizza World.

* * *

_Ella: I hope you like this chapter._

_Elizabeth: So read the next chapter everyone._

_Ella and Elizabeth: Bye._


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own "Do You Even." Also don't own Isaiah, SSHdosfanfics is the one who owns Isaiah.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Isaiah and Do You Even**

As Ella walked in the place, she saw 4 animatronics. Ella watched Elizabeth walked to a boy that is little older than her.

"Isaiah, I found a girl. Her name is Ella." said Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Ella.

"Do you know her? How can you trust her?" asked Isaiah. Ella's face turn red, she walked up to him.

"You are not being nice to your sister." said Ella.

"Who are you? Are you Ella?" asked Isaiah.

"Yes. I am." said Ella.

"Oh. Sorry." said Isaiah.

"What are they?" asked Ella.

"The animatronics? They are Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy. The hand bunny is Bon-Bon." said Isaiah.

"Thanks." said Ella. Then a man walked up. Ella, Isaiah, and Elizabeth sit down. Ella listen to some music.

**Do You Even**

_Man:**Welcome boys and girls to our show.**_

_**Here at your local brand new Circus Baby's Pizza World.**_

_**We are so thrilled to have you here tonight.**_

_**Come watch our animatronics.**_

_**Don't be shy they don't bite.**_

_**We are just moments away.**_

_**From letting your worst nightmares come out to play.**_ **("Nightmares?" asked Ella. Ella looked around. She looked at Circus Baby. She looked at Ella. Ella jump up.)**

_The animatronics: **Run if you can.**_

_**They are lurking everywhere beside you.**_

_**There did you see them.**_

_**Demons in their disguises.**_

_**Oh my is it too late.**_

_**To escape this game.**_

_**That we made especially for you.**_

_**Do you really even have a clue.**_

_**That this is your fate. **_**("What is going on?" asked Ella. Circus Baby was up close to Ella. Ella back up from her. Then she looked at a man.)**

_Circus Baby: _**_Do you even have a clue._**

**_Do you even have one._**

**_All the evil things we do?_**

**_Surprising that don't you run._**

**_Knowing you will die here._**

**_Knowing there is no way out._**

**_Fate is evidently clear._**

**_Seems you're just oblivious. _(Ella looked at Circus Baby then the man.)**

_** Do you even have a clue.**_

_**Do you even have one.**_

_**All the evil things we do?**_

_**Surprising that don't you run.**_

_**Knowing you will die here.**_

_**Knowing there is no way out.**_

_**Fate is evidently clear.**_

_**Now it's time to scream and shout. **_**(The man walked off and Ella followed him to the elevator.)**

_Man: _**_I_**

**_I'm just feeling like I'm falling down._**

**_All these monsters keep closing in._**

**_Still this elevator takes me down._**

**_Oh_**

**_There is no one here to help me out._**

**_All alone in the underground._**

_6 feet under already, there's no doubt. _**("He has to be Elizabeth and Isaiah's dad." said Ella. The man got off and Ella sit with Isaiah. Elizabeth was missing.)**

_Circus Baby: _**_Do you even have a clue._**

**_Do you even have one._**

**_All the evil things we do?_**

**_Surprising that don't you run. _("Where is Elizabeth?" asked Ella.)**

**_Knowing you will die here._**

**_Knowing there is no way out._**

**_Fate is evidently clear._**

**_Seems you're just oblivious. _(Ella saw Elizabeth. She was next to Circus Baby.)**

**_Do you even have a clue._**

**_Do you even have one._**

**_All the evil things we do?_**

_Surprising that don't you run. _**("Stay away from her." said the man and Ella. Circus Baby got out some ice cream.)**

**_Knowing you will die here._**

**_Knowing there is no way out._**

**_Fate is evidently clear._**

**_Now it's time to scream and shout. _(Elizabeth walked closer to Circus Baby. Then she killed Elizabeth.)**

When the song was over, the man and Ella run to her.

"No!" yelled the man.

* * *

_Ella: Oh man. Not Elizabeth!_

_Isaiah: (Hugs Ella.) I'm sad too._

_Ella: Thanks. Plz read chapter 3. _

_Isaiah and Ella: Bye._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: William Afton and his older son.**

The man looked at Isaiah and walked up to him.

"Why did you let her get to Circus Baby?" asked the man. Then he looked at Ella.

"And you, who are you and where are you from?" asked the man.

"I'm Ella Hall and I can't tell you where I from." said Ella. "Who are you?"

"I'm William Afton and I think you will go." said the man.

"No. I will not." said Ella.

"Yes, you will." said William. He kicked Ella out.

"That not nice." said Ella. Ella got up. She walked and she take out her energem.

"What's that?" asked someone. Ella turned to the boy.

"Nothing for you." said Ella. "Who are you?"

"I'm Micheal Afton." said the man. She put her energem away.

"The older son of William?" asked Ella.

"Yeah. I am." said Micheal.

"Oh." said Ella.

"I have a place you can stay. Come on." said Micheal. Ella followed and a black energem fall out of her coat. Isaiah found the black energem and put it in his coat.

* * *

_Ella: The end of chapter 3._

_Micheal: Read chapter 4 soon._

_Ella and Micheal: Bye!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: At Micheal's house**

Ella looked at Micheal's house. It was so big.

"Wow!" said Ella. "Your house is big."

"Thanks." said Micheal. Ella saw Isaiah.

"You!" said Ella.

"Oh, hey Ella." said Isaiah.

"Isaiah, there you are." said Micheal. Ella saw something in Isaiah's hand.

"What's in your hand?" asked Ella.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Isaiah.

"Really now?" asked Ella. She walked off and she went outside. _How did I get here? What is going on? _Ella thought. _Maybe someone pulled me in to save someone?_

"Ella!" yelled Isaiah. "Come back here."

"OK!" said Ella. Ella went back inside and sit down. Ella was thinking about something. Will she get out of the game?

* * *

_Ella: _Hey guys. If you have ideas plz PM Evelyn1563, thanks guys.

_Isaiah: _And plz read chapter 5.

_Micheal: _And have fun.

_All: _Bye.


End file.
